fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle Begins (episode)
|name = The Battle Begins |image = The Battle Begins (episode).png |jp = 開戦 |episode = 5 |chapters = 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 |arc = VS. Special Fire Force Company 5 arc |japan = August 9th, 2019 |english = August 9th, 2019 }} is the fifth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Sister Iris has been troubled since the incident with the 5th Company lead by Princess Hibana. In order to unravel the secrets of spontaneous human combustion, Obi lets his team know that it's necessary to investigate the 5th. During the night, Iris leaves by herself and confronts the Princess of the 5th. Summary With her clothing soaked, Iris kneels beside a fountain and recalls growing up a sister alongside Hibana a long time ago. Shinra notices something is troubling her and does his best to encourage the Sister. Captain Obi holds a meeting with his team and reveals the 8th will investigate the 5th Company even if it leads to them coming to blows. Hinawa explains the situation and shoots Shinra when he gets distracted from the task at hand. Using his Ignition Ability as a second-generation, Hinawa can manipulate bullets and made his shot non-lethal by weakening the gunpowder. After the meeting, Shinra and Hinawa discuss how Hibana mysteriously rose to the role up Captain using her illegal research. The Lieutenant stresses that Shinra and Arthur will be key in the upcoming battle. Meanwhile, at Special Fire Force Combine 5, Hibaba experiments and enjoys torturing the captured infernal, Setsuo Miyamoto. Still uneasy, Sister Iris prays to the Sun God in the cathedral while Shinra ponders his meeting with Hibana in bed. Arthur overhears him and they discuss what's been bothering Iris. They're interrupted by Maki, who asks where Iris has disappeared to. Alone, Sister Iris heads to the base of the 5th Company and asks to see Hibana. Before long, Hibana strikes Iris in rage for suggesting she's abandoned religion with her dark dealings in infernal research. Hibana believes there are only devils walking the earth, not gods, and she admits to completely abandoning the church. Hibana plans on using Iris to reel in the 8th Company so she can eliminate them before they pose a threat. The conflict between the two companies immediately explodes, as Shinra and the others barge into the Combine to save their comrade. Maki questions whether they should be acting so rashly, but Hinawa believes the 5th can't file an official report with all their shady research laying about. The Lieutenant orders both rookies to go after Iris while he and Maki handle the welcoming party. Hinawa uses his pyrokinetic bullets to take down the fire soldiers guarding the Combine, clearing a path for the boys to infiltrate. Arthur is quickly confronted by a Conehead scientist who's improved Miyamoto and given the ability to shoot concentrated blasts of fire. Although mostly unbothered, something appears off about Arthur. Tōru Kishiri uses his bubbles to launch a surprise assault on Hinawa and Maki. By breathing flammable gas into zero-oxygen bubble gum, Kishiri creates bubbles that explode once they pop. The bubbles prove to be tremendously explosive, however, Maki gives away the target's position and that's enough for Hinawa to defeat him using ballistic and ricochet control. Immediately following their victory the Lieutenant and the Witch are confronted by the 5th Angels Three. Conehead and Miyamoto appear to have the upper hand on the Knight, but he remains confident. The Princess learns of the attack and orders the destruction of the 8th Company so they won't stand in the way of her research. Arthur is overwhelmed and insulted by Miyamoto for being overconfident despite appearing so weak. The Knight King appears powerless until he suddenly realizes he's been wielding his sword with his left hand. After switching to his proper right-handed wield, Arthur effortlessly slays Miyamoto in a Violet Flash. Conehead is amazed by the young knight's strength as Miyamoto is slain at last. Hinawa and Maki dispatch all of the 5th Angels Three and discover there are more than three of them. While all of his comrades claim victory, Shinra arrives at the Princess's castle. Characters Locations *Special Fire Cathedral 8 *Special Fire Force Combine 5 Fights *Takehisa Hinawa & Maki Oze vs. Tōru Kishiri *Arthur Boyle vs. Setsuo Miyamoto *Takehisa Hinawa & Maki Oze vs. 5th Angels Three Techniques *Backdraft Bubblish Gum *Violet Flash *Ricochet Control *Ballistic Control